movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Company (Olivia version)
Later that night, music was playing at the mice's cottage. Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, Spike, the ponies, and the Pokémon were all gathered around the window watching as the mice danced and yodeled. Olivia was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Dr. Dawson and Monterey Jack danced around. Basil played the bass. Bernard played the accordion, and Red played the pipe organ. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay The music was terrible seeing that neither Basil nor Bernard knew how to play the particular instruments they were playing. Basil: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Bernard: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Snakes and Monterey Jack: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Dr. Dawson came to stand in front of Olivia and cleared his throat. Dr. Dawson: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Basil, Red, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Dr. Dawson tap danced while Monterey Jack played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks that slipped through his sleeves and the hit the drum. Dr. Dawson and Snakes dragged Bernard into the middle of the room. Bernard began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other mice (except Red, who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, g-gosh!" Bernard stammered, while taking off his cap and twisting it in his wings. That made the mice laugh even louder. "Well, get on with it!" Red shouted impatiently, as he played a horrible note that got Bernard to sing his part. Bernard: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him Bernard's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the mice continued to sing. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Monterey Jack played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and walked off sideways. Bill, Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Dr. Dawson began to yodel, and Olivia decided to sing along. Bernard: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Papa began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. Papa saw this and started swatting at it. "Shoo! Go away!" Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Basil dragged Olivia to the dance floor. Olivia danced around with Basil, Bernard, and Snakes while Dr. Dawson took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Papa and decided to land on Monterey Jack's ear. Monterey Jack tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. Monterey Jack wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that Monterey Jack needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Papa's nose again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Monterey Jack handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Papa only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Olivia danced with Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Bernard while Snakes played the guitar, and Red was still playing the pipe organ. Even Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon danced along while the mice cheered. Monterey Jack climbed up on Snakes' head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Monterey Jack stopped Snakes from sneezing by holding his finger under his nose. "Thanks, Jack!" Snakes sighed. "You're welcome." Monterey Jack said, as he put a long teal coat around Snakes and himself. The two mice headed toward the dance floor. Monterey Jack, with his tongue hanging out, smiled happily and snapped his fingers while Snakes walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Olivia. Olivia curtsied, and Monterey Jack tried to bow, only to fall over, Snakes saved him by reaching up and grabbing his rear end. Then Olivia danced with them. While Olivia was dancing with Snakes and Monterey Jack, Basil played the guitar, and Bernard played the accordion. Mistakenly, Monterey Jack played the drums. Now Basil was playing the bass, Bernard was still playing the accordion, and Red was still playing the organ. The happy mice cheered as Olivia clapped in rhythm, Dr. Dawson played the drums, Papa and Bernard clapped their hands, Basil played the bass, Papa played the recorder, and Snakes danced with Monterey Jack still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Snakes' nose felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" Olivia covered her ears. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon hid while Monterey Jack tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Monterey Jack tried to stop the sneeze by putting his finger under his own nose. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Snakes sneezed loudly, sending Monterey Jack sailing through the air. The coat came down around Snakes, and he smiled cutely. Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, and Bernard laughed out loud ad they, Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon came out of hiding. Olivia sat down, laughing. Monterey Jack was stuck up on a rafter, and Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, and Bernard laughed harder. Monterey Jack slid down a decorative beam. Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa and Bernard laughed at Snakes again, and Monterey Jack joined in. Olivia calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Dr. Dawson said, pointing to the Scottish girl mouse. "Well, what shall I do?" Olivia asked the mice. "Tell us a story." pleaded Papa. "Yes, tell us a story," Basil, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack echoed in unison. "A true story." added Dr. Dawson. "A love story!" added Bernard. "Really lovely!" added Monterey Jack. Olivia thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Basil asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Olivia nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Snakes asked, while sobbing. Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Basil asked. "Was he big and tall?" Snakes asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Olivia replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Bernard. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Dr. Dawson. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Olivia smiled. Then she walked over to a small piano. "I got practice now, boys." And she sat down on the bench and began playing the piano. She was interrupted by a couple of wrong notes. She stopped playing and turned her head to see Red pawing at the piano. "Oh, you wanna practice, too!" she giggled. And with that, she carried on playing the piano and began to sing while turning some pages in a songbook. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too The mice all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for Red, who was hiding behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" he muttered. Olivia: Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be The mice found the sound so powerful that they all (except Red) started to get sleepy-eyed. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Later on, it was time for the mice to put on pajamas. Basil was now wearing green-and-red striped pajamas and burgundy slippers. Red was now wearing and orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts and had put out his cigar. Dr. Dawson was now wearing purple-and-lavender striped pajamas, a plain lavender nightcap, and matching slippers. Papa was now wearing a white nightshirt, matching pants, and a matching nightcap without his glasses. Bernard was now wearing a red long-sleeved pajama top and matching pants. Snakes was now wearing dark gray long-sleeved pajamas. Monterey Jack was now wearing loose teal pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved jacket and pants and a matching nightcap. After all the mice got their pajamas on, Olivia finished the last part of her song. Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon snuggled. Papa yawned and smacked his lips because he knew now that it would be time for the mice to go to bed before too long. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see After Olivia finished her song, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Olivia stopped singing and playing the piano. Then she got up from the piano as she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the mice up the stairs. "Go right upstairs ta bed." They all started up the stair with Monterey Jack in the lead. Basil grabbed Monterey Jack's pajama bottoms and said, "Wait! Hold on, boys." He shoved Monterey Jack back, and the crazy mouse hit the wall with his head. He stood up, rubbing it. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Basil told Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack. "But, where will you sleep?" asked Olivia. Basil smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" Red finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Basil said, confused. Then he snapped out of what Red said and faced Olivia again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, boys?" The mice (except Red) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Monterey Jack spotted a giant pillow (with a red pillowcase over it, golden buttons, and golden draw tassels on each end) on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Olivia." Basil told the Scottish-British girl mouse. "Go right on up now." Monterey Jack laid down on the bench, cuddled up with the pillow. "Well..." Olivia says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes said in unison. Olivia reached the top of the stairs. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five mice said. "Well," said Olivia. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes all said. And Olivia went into the mice's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the mice rushed to the pillow. Monterey Jack tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Snakes yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only ones who were not pulling on the pillow were Basil and Monterey Jack. Basil tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, boys. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike." But Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Papa. "It's gonna rip!" added Bernard. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes went flying across the room. Monterey Jack grabbed a feather and uses it as a pillow, and he soon fell asleep. In the mice's bedroom, Olivia had put on her green footy pajamas with the snaps and lighter green collar and wrists, along with her matching green hair-bow. Now she was kneeling beside Papa's bed, praying. "God bless Dumbo, Spike, Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Discord, and the Pokémon. And god bless all the seven little mice who have been so kind to me: Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make Red like me." Downstairs, the mice have used various spaces to sleep in. Red was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Bernard, Dr. Dawson, Basil, Snakes, Monterey Jack, and Bernard were heard coming from around the room. Red, who was still awake, looked over at Bernard, asleep in a drawer and then up at Dr. Dawson, who was curled up in a cupboard. Basil was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made him gargle. Snakes was sleeping on the bench, using Monterey Jack's rear end as a pillow. Monterey Jack had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Snakes sat up and poked him with his elbow. After a while, Monterey Jack calmed down, and Snakes fluffed up his rear end and laid back down. Papa was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a yellow sleeping bag with a medium-sized pillow (with a blue pillowcase over it), and the fly landed on his nose. He flicked it away with one hand and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his nose again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Songs